Round Three
by Sirap
Summary: Megan Delaney and B'Elanna Torres go on an away mission together, trouble ensues. *COMPLETED*


"Round Three"  
  
by Sirap  
  
Not my best work, this is actually an old story I think I wrote it last year. Anyway, I cut out the first two parts because they were horrible and because of that the beginning may seem a little abrupt but it will get better.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan tried to focus on the helm in front of her and not the surly engineer behind her.  
  
She could feel B'Elanna's eyes burning into her. Boy that girl could hold a grudge. Okay, so Megan had tried to break Tom and B'Elanna up. more than just once.  
  
It hadn't worked so why was she so angry. B'Elanna should be thanking her, she'd shown her that Tom was faithful. And trust me, if Tom had pushed away all of Megan's advances, he'd never stray.  
  
"Could you slow down?" B'Elanna asked testily.  
  
"Yes, sir," Megan replied smartly.  
  
The silence returned. B'Elanna began to tap her fingers on the arm of her chair.  
  
Megan began to whistle.  
  
Neither was prepared for what was about to happen.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom stared at the Captain, his expression unwavering. B'Elanna and Megan Delaney had been taken prisoner while on an away mission.  
  
'Welcome to Round 3' he thought sardonically.  
  
You see, Tom had his life divided into rounds. Every time something began to go right in his life, something terrible would happen.  
  
Round 1. His childhood ended, his life became hell. This was when his father returned from being tortured by Cardassians.  
  
Round 2. Caldik Prime.  
  
And now this, one of his close friends and the love of his life had been taken prisoner by an alien race.  
  
He vowed to get them back.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Uhhhhh." Megan groaned as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Bout time you woke up," B'Elanna said haughtily.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Those P'taqs! Those Makalians!" she spat vehemently. "Have locked us here."  
  
"Calm down, will ya? It's not my fault."  
  
"Sorry," she snapped back.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
B'Elanna looked at Megan. She was so much like Tom. She'd never realized it before. Perhaps that's why they hadn't gotten along at first. Maybe B'Elanna couldn't see past Megan's façade just as she used to be unable to see past Tom's.  
  
Megan was scanning the cell with wide-open green eyes, while sitting back lazily. She looked as though she was goofing off, shrugging her responsibility. B'Elanna knew better, Tom would be doing the exact same thing. She knew Megan was taking in every part of the cell. She would probably get more information than B'Elanna had while pounding on the walls for two hours.  
  
"Is there a way out?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
"Yes," B'Elanna said knowingly.  
  
"All force field controls are on the other side. No consoles, no tools, no spare metal. The guards are on the other side, I'd say we're trapped."  
  
B'Elanna sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." She collapsed down next to Megan.  
  
"Which is why we need to think out of the box," Megan added with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Megan leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "We get the guards to lower the force field and take them out."  
  
"I've been trying to do that for hours."  
  
"Yes, but now you have me."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Your crewmembers, Captain have been incarcerated," the male Makalian on the screen told the scowling Captain.  
  
"On what charge?"  
  
"Trespassing, they strayed to close to one of our worlds, something we strictly forbade."  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident."  
  
"Accident or not, they've been tried and convicted they will spend the rest of their lives n prison. I suggest, Captain, you continue on your way so we don't have a repeat performance," he said before ending the transmittion.  
  
"Captain?" Tom said quietly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to get them back. Whatever we have to do."  
  
Tom nodded, "I've got an idea."  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan stared at the guards. She'd not been able to get them to lower the force field either. She was beginning to become angry.  
  
"Don't worry, Delaney, the Captain will get us out."  
  
"Not if it's a violation of the Prime Directive," Megan spat.  
  
B'Elanna had never thought she'd be on this side of the conversation, "She'll get us out," she said firmly. "Now sit down."  
  
Megan reluctantly complied, "I don't want to just sit around and wait to be rescued!" she cried.  
  
B'Elanna looked at her with surprise. She'd always thought that would be Megan's way.  
  
To sit around and wait to be rescued.  
  
"You've known Tom a long time," B'Elanna said suddenly.  
  
Megan looked at her, "Yes, since we were 16."  
  
"You always stuck by him."  
  
"I wasn't always there for him, no," she said sadly. "I was on a deep space mission when the whole thing with Caldik Prime happened. I should have been there. When I returned he was a mess. Not the person I'd left only months before. Not at all. I tried to help but he didn't want help. He disappeared. Later I learned he was in prison."  
  
B'Elanna sighed, "It must have been terrible for him."  
  
Megan nodded, "He's had too much pain. I'd only been protecting him." She said quietly. "I didn't know who you really were that you really cared for him."  
  
"I do, and I understand you were just protecting him. But if you ever try to break us up again, you'll answer to me."  
  
Megan smiled, "Don't worry, it won't happen again."  
  
B'Elanna smiled back, "Delaney, if we make it out of this, we just might become friends."  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's too risky, Tom," Janeway said as she stared out the viewport in the conference room.  
  
"I can do it."  
  
Janeway turned to look at him. Determination, maybe defiance was clouding his eyes, "Then I'm going with you."  
  
"Captain?" half the room protested at once.  
  
But Tom only smiled, "It'll be one hell of a ride," he told her.  
  
Janeway grinned, "I can handle it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tom flew the shuttle from the shuttlebay and Janeway marveled at his talent. He was deftly pushing the buttons on the console. Barely concentrating but performing flawlessly.  
  
Janeway became focused as Tom reported, "We've been detected 3 Makalian ships coming up fast behind us."  
  
"Voyager has headed to intercept they'll cover us. Let's stick to the plan and head straight to the prison."  
  
Tom nodded but didn't let his attention waver from flying the ship. The shuttle rocked a little from the nearby battle but they sustained no damage.  
  
"We're almost to the prison," Tom said coolly. "All is going as planned."  
  
"Very good," Janeway said quietly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan smiled wickedly as she let down her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Getting ready for a fight."  
  
"A fight?"  
  
"That's right you Marquis witch!" Megan cried fiercely. "It's time we settled this."  
  
"What are you doing?" B'Elanna hissed.  
  
"Getting the guards attention, play along," Megan whispered.  
  
"Oh, right. You, you p'taq! Bring it on!"  
  
Megan lunged at B'Elanna and tackled her to the ground.  
  
The guards rose from their seats.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Entering the space doors of the prison complex. We're safe from fire for now," Tom reported.  
  
"Scanning for human and klingon life signs."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'll get you!" B'Elanna cried as she rolled over pinning Megan to the floor.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she smirked bending her legs and kicking her off.  
  
"Stop this instant!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
They ignored him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I can't scan behind the force fields," Janeway said, sounding defeated.  
  
"Then we need to find the force field generator, shut it down."  
  
"You know we can't Tom, hundreds of criminals would be set free."  
  
"Then transport me down," he demanded.  
  
"Let me keep trying first," Janeway said returning her attention to the controls.  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan and B'Elanna heard the force field go down.  
  
They pretended not to notice then as the guards came to pull them apart, Megan and B'Elanna turned on them.  
  
B'Elanna knocked one guard in the jaw with the palm of her hand.  
  
Megan just sucker punched the other.  
  
Running out of the cell, Megan asked, "Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"I've found them!" Janeway yelled. "Energizing."  
  
They both turned as Megan and B'Elanna materialized behind them.  
  
Tom smiled, "Welcome back. Shall we head home?"  
  
"Please, Mister Paris." Janeway said dryly.  
  
"Uh, oh, Captain. Looks like trouble. 20 more Makalian ships. Voyager is surrounded."  
  
Janeway silently cursed, "Can you get us to them?"  
  
Paris smiled, "I can try. Hold on folks."  
  
They were about to all grab hold of something when the shuttle turned sharply, almost throwing Janeway from her seat and sending Megan barreling into B'Elanna.  
  
"Sorry about that," Tom said evenly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Chakotay!" Kim called. "The shuttle has exited the prison."  
  
"Distance?"  
  
"Only 40 meters but we're surrounded."  
  
"Tom Paris is flying that shuttle Mister Kim. He'll get them through. Prepare the shuttlebay."  
  
"Aye, sir," Harry smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
The shuttle was taking a real beating. No other pilot could have gotten them even this far but Tom was beginning to wonder if even he could get them through the rest of the way.  
  
Questioning his piloting was something he rarely did.  
  
"Shields down to 75%!" Janeway called.  
  
Tom nodded but didn't answer. He needed to get this ship to safety. The people on this shuttle were three of the people he cared most about in the world. He couldn't let anything happen to them.  
  
Without warning he pulled the ship straight up, he flew over the Makalian fleet that was now trying to follow him. He did a barrel roll as he headed for the shuttlebay.  
  
The Makalians seemed determined to destroy them. The volleys rammed into the shuttle one after another as Paris fought for control.  
  
"Shields to 40%!" Janeway yelled with a touch of panic.  
  
Tom charted a course that would land the shuttle safely in Voyagers shuttlebay. He saw that the helm was about to over load but continued to chart the course. He finished but as he leant forward to push engage the console exploded.  
  
Pain erupted through him as he was thrown from his chair.  
  
The last thing he saw before blacking out was Janeway pushing engage.  
  
They were safe now. He could sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
The three women stared as Kes and the Doctor worked on Tom and Chakotay flew through the doors.  
  
"Captain! B'Elanna are you alright?"  
  
"We're fine commander, Tom was the only casualty."  
  
"I'm fine too," Megan muttered. "Not that anybody asked.  
  
Chakotay nodded and looked towards the injured young man.  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know yet," Janeway told him. Once again becoming the Captain. "Lets go to the bridge Commander. I want to make sure the Makalians aren't pursuing. Doctor, keep me informed."  
  
Megan and B'Elanna barely heard Janeway and Chakotay leave as they watched Tom.  
  
B'Elanna thought she would fall to her knees.  
  
She thought she would burst into tears.  
  
But Megan took her hand in hers and B'Elanna knew the only option was to fight. She looked to Megan surprised there were no tears.  
  
Megan's eyes held defiance, not moisture.  
  
They would fight.  
  
Tom would be fine.  
  
* * * *  
  
B'Elanna watched the comatose Tom.  
  
According to the Doctor Tom should already be dead and he would most likely not wake up.  
  
He'd wake up. B'Elanna knew he would.  
  
She pried her gaze from Tom and looked over at Megan. Neither of them had left sickbay since they'd returned to Voyager.  
  
That was almost 2 days now.  
  
B'Elanna thought that she was finally beginning to understand Megan.  
  
Megan was actually intelligent, clever and a quick thinker just like Tom.  
  
And also like Tom she acts self-centered, laid back and cocky. Facing all situations with a sarcastic sense of humor. She puts on a damn good act too.  
  
B'Elanna had believed that that was who she really was without question. She'd believed it about Tom once too.  
  
It made her question all of her relationships, all her snap judgments and how many were off base.  
  
How many others hid their true selves?  
  
Did it so well?  
  
"Deep thoughts," a voice said softly.  
  
B'Elanna looked up to see Megan had moved beside her, "Just wondering when he will wake up."  
  
"You should be sleeping yourself, you know," Megan said gently.  
  
"You just want to be the first one he sees when he opens his eyes," B'Elanna accused jokingly.  
  
Megan gave her a bemused look and said, "Of course," with complete innocence.  
  
B'Elanna found herself smiling as well, "Wake me up if his condition changes."  
  
Megan nodded and watched B'Elanna crawl onto a biobed. It seemed surreal. Being on good terms with B'Elanna. Kidding with her.  
  
Giving her Tom, even though she knew she could never have held onto him.  
  
She'd believed before that she had hated B'Elanna. Now she wondered if she had known all along how perfect Tom and B'Elanna were for one another.  
  
She wondered if she'd known, and she just hadn't wanted to accept it.  
  
She had told herself that B'Elanna wasn't good enough.  
  
But B'Elanna wasn't the person Megan had first thought her to be. She suspected B'Elanna felt the same about her.  
  
They had both been so blinded by jealousy they didn't even really see each other.  
  
Had they been smart, B'Elanna would've seen she had no reason to be jealous. Megan would've seen her jealousy didn't matter, that Tom was in love with B'Elanna.  
  
For the first time she began to believe that she might be able to have some semblance of a normal relationship with B'Elanna. She grabbed Tom's hand and smiled. She wouldn't have to give up Tom's friendship but she would need to search for love some place else.  
  
She'd worry about that later and worry about Tom now.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Harry," Megan said, slightly startled. "He's the same."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly, "I wish he'd wake up."  
  
Megan put her hand on his shoulder, "We all do."  
  
Harry nodded again, "How's B'Elanna?"  
  
"She's as well as can be expected."  
  
"So about as good as us?"  
  
Megan gave him a warm smile, "Just about."  
  
Megan watched Harry closely as he leaned over Tom, his raven black bangs falling over his forehead. Her hand reached out -without her consent- and brushed them behind his ear.  
  
He looked up and electricity shot through them both.  
  
Maybe this was the perfect time to worry about love.  
  
"Sorry," Megan said blushing, she quickly pulled her hand back but Harry caught it.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
They smiled and from her biobed, B'Elanna smiled as well. She saw great potential with those two.  
  
* * * *  
  
B'Elanna went to stand by Tom. Harry had just dragged Megan off to the mess hall insisting she get something to eat. But B'Elanna wouldn't leave.  
  
She felt like she was drowning without Tom.  
  
He'd actually rescued her from drowning once, literally. When they were in the Marquis they'd been swimming alone together. They hadn't really been friends but he had started to grow on her. They could fall into easy comfort with each other like they could with no one else. They'd been having a water fight when B'Elanna had decided to play a trick on Tom.  
  
She decided to make him think she was drowning. Since she had a larger lung capacity than humans she could stay under water for a long time.  
  
She had just wanted to break his constant cool, make him sweat.  
  
But she had gotten stuck. When she tried to go to the surface she couldn't get her foot free.  
  
She had thought she was going to die but two strong arms had closed around her and pulled her up.  
  
He'd saved her.  
  
It wouldn't be the last time.  
  
Tom had a habit of playing hero. He was good at it.  
  
Now Tom was drowning, she wanted to pull him to the surface.  
  
She owed him that.  
  
"Come back to me, Tom. I need you, we all need you. Please come back to us."  
  
* * * *  
  
He was surrounded by darkness, a prisoner of his own body.  
  
He couldn't move, open his eyes. He had to just lay there. Surrounded by darkness.  
  
The darkness brought forth an old memory.  
  
It happened on a planet he'd visited during the Marquis. He'd been there with B'Elanna.  
  
They were having a water fight when she'd disappeared.  
  
He'd panicked instantly. The benign blue lake seemed to blacken around him.  
  
He'd dived under regardless, and searched the black depths aimlessly. He couldn't find her until his hand brushed her skin. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the surface.  
  
He was in this blackness again, searching for B'Elanna only this time he needed her to pull him up. But he couldn't find her.  
  
He could hear her voice, calling to him and he began to search more frantically but to no avail.  
  
Until his hand brushed her skin.  
  
B'Elanna felt Tom's hand close tighter around hers and her heart stopped.  
  
She slowly looked up and saw his eyes had opened. He was looking at her. "Tom!" she gasped, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Tom smiled, he'd won this round.  
  
The End  
  
I know it was kind of pointless and cliché, but I wrote it when I was only sixteen so give me a break, all right? 


End file.
